


She-Incubus

by Kold



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: bored, quarantine poetry album. (Some NSFW)





	She-Incubus

Hey, it's been a lovely day  
You didn't ask, but I'll say it anyway  
Stayed up all night  
'Cause the timezone gap  
I'm starving for some fun and she's a snack  
Found somebody in love with me  
Think she might be bored from the quarantine

Bubblegum, bazooka bubblegum  
Tongue is numb  
Made the water run  
Dancing in the rain  
Two nails cut, rest the same  
Like I'm doing cocaine  
You're so fine, I'm gonna do a line 

Hey, it's been a lovely night  
Heard you've been cheated on twice  
Heard you like girls who are a lil bit mean  
And I'm a lil bored during the quarantine  
They selling plane tickets cheap  
Show them all the pics when you come to see me

Take it off  
undress you like a doll  
'Bout a foot long, from a catalog  
Thick like a Big Mac  
Arch that back  
If you want this strap  
Hey it's been a lovely day  
She's getting strap, Silicone Valley  
Dick gonna break, need a warranty  
Will you stay after quarantine  
I'm looking for someone just like me  
But you're just bored during the quarantine


End file.
